efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Young
Chris Kenneth "Ken" Jones (Born August 22, 1987) better known by his ring name Chris Young is an American professional wrestler currently working for RWK, Precision Wrestling, EWF and Ignition Wrestling, and is best known for his work in Neo-Japan Pro Wrestling(N-JPW), Honor Pro Wrestling(HPW), and Next Generation Wrestling(NGW).While in N-JPW, Young held the JWGP World Heavyweight Championship three times and the Neo World Heavyweight Championship twice. He was also the first New Era Champion.He simultaneously appeared in Honor Action Wrestling (HAW). Winning the Tag Team Championship (With Tanner Andrews ) and the Fighting Pride Championship.He was also the Co-leader of The Alliance joining the group after winning his first world title in Japan. Early career (2004-2005) Jones was trained by Colt Daniels and Ryan Mason and debuted in 2004.In the Georgia-based World Pro Championship Wrestling promotion where he worked as a ring crew member as he trained, But after a wrestler No-Showed, he wrestled as Colt Jackon under a mask, losing to Tyson King in his first match.By Late 2005 after he had slowing started wrestling more and more on local shows, he had won the promotion's Television Championship. Independent circuit (2006–2008) From 2005 to 2007, Young completed in less notable independent promotions. In September 2006, WCPW merged with WWA Georgia to form Elite Pro Wrestling: Georgia and Jones were renamed, Chris Young. He appeared sporadically even after signing with HAW and is a former Elite Georgia Champion, having defeated Sammy Adams for the title on December 22, 2006 In Mid 2007 Young began wrestling dates across the Ireland with Irish All Star Wrestling (IASW) mainly teaming with Fergal Kanyon and later on feuding with him over the TV Title a belt Young never won. Jones made his War Zone Wrestling (WZW) debut on September 10, 2007, where Jones took part in the "WZW Best in the World tournament" and he advanced to the finals after defeating Mike Baker in the first round and Ricky Koko in the second round. He was unable to clinch the trophy, however, as he lost in the finals, which was a fatal four-way match involving Rod Archer, Anthony McAllister, and Fergal Kanyon. McAllister won the match. Honor Action Wrestling (2006-2014) UWA World Heavyweight Champion (2006–2007) In May 2006, Young was signed to a non-exclusive contract by Honor Action Wrestling (HAW) He appeared on the first weekly HWA pay-per-view, teaming with Fergal Kanyon and James Mercer and losing to The Kings (Kevin King, Jackie King ,Benny King) The following week, Young defeated Low Ki, Jerry Lynn and Psicosis in a double elimination match to become the inaugural Neo-Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2014) Personal life Jones has been married to fellow wrestler Sarah Casey better known as Lilith Young and Sarah Rose since 2007. They have one son: William Anderson Jones Born September 19, 2009. and they are the adopted parents of Adam Christian Jones, The son of Chris' late brother Mike. Chris is the middle child of 3, His older brother Mike Jones who died in 2011 and his Younger sister Ashley who also wrestled. In 2010, Jones acquired a tattoo n his left wrist that is hidden under glove during matches that read "S-3-2-2007" " W-9-19-09" representing the initials and dates of his Wedding and birth of his child. In 2016, he added the birth date of his brother and his child. The family lives in Gainesville, Georgia and also resides in Montreal. In an interview withPro Wrestling World that he grew up in a poor family and that they could barely afford cable television while he was growing up, which resulted in him being unable to watch professional wrestling regularly. An avid wrestling fan who idolized Mike Shaw shot and Brad Goodman as a child, he used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing by immersing himself in wrestling videotapes. He is a supporter of many Georgia and Montreal sports teams. Jones is also an avid gamer as shown in the "Best of Chris Young" DVD put out by Honor Wrestling he has a large room just for his gaming habits and he even has systems in custom made cases for when he is on the road. In Wrestling * Finishing moves * Amazing Breaker (Belly-to-back inverted Mat Slam)( piledriver version used rarely ) * Amazing Slicer (Seated Fujiwara armbar or a Calf slicer) * Breakdown (Swinging vertical suplex) * The Abysswalker (Osaka street cutter) * Signature moves * The Injector (fireman's carry into a double knee facebuster) * Amazing Uppercut( Springboard Uppercut) * Bullet Drop( Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) * Blades of Mercy (four punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a backfist followed by a lariat) * Dream Snapperr (Bicep Slicer)' * Figure-four leglock * Brainbuster, (sometimes onto the ring apron) * With Fergal Kanyon ** Double-team signature moves ** Catching hip toss dropped into a double powerbomb ** Con-Bat-to – Innovated * Nicknames * C-800 * The Amazing * The Amazing One * The King that Rules the Ring * The Devil/Demon * Mr.Tokyo Dome * The Amazing Classic * The X Factor (As Chris Mitchell) * Managers ** Lilith Young ** Mike Jones ** Tyson Green ** Ashley Young ** Mia Andrews ** Entrance themes *** "Firefly" By Breaking Benjamin (2005) *** "Club Foot" by Kasabian (Used when teaming with Fergal Kanyon) *** "Animal I Have Become" By Three Days Grace (2007) ***"Well Enough Alone" by Chevelle( 2008) ***"Memory" By Mercy Drive (2009) ***"it's Time" (2010) ***"I'm Perfection" (2011) ***"I Don't Care Anymore" (2012) ***"Burn in my Metalingus" (2013} ***"Justice" by Rev Theory (2014) ***Bartholomew by The Silent Comedy (2014)- Used as part of "The Order" ***"Light Up The Sky/Light up the Genisys" by Thousand Foot Krutch (2015)(Microsoft Mayhem ) ***"The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days (2015) (NGW) ***"Feed-A" by Oldcodex (2015) (NGW) ***"Feed-A" by Oldcodex Remix (2015) (Used as Devil/Demon Young) ***"Howling" by Abingdon Boys School (Feb 6, 2016) (Exodus Wrestling) ***"Night of The Hunter" by 30 Seconds To Mars (2016 as Chris Mitchell) (Exodus Wrestling) ***"I Created a Monster" by The Animal in Me (Feb 17, 2016 - Mar 11, 2016) (Sony Storm) ***"Blasphemy" by Bring Me The Horizon (Mar 21, 2016 - May 28, 2016) (Sony Storm) ***"Can You Hear Me Now" by Downstait (Jun 29, 2016 - Jul 15, 2016) (Exodus Wrestling ***"My Last Serenade" by Killswitch Engage (2016) (Precision Wrestling) ***"From The Ashes of Sin" by Endeverafter (2016) (IWT) ***"No Mercy" by KIT (2016-2017)(IWT, Precision Wrestling) ***"Do I" by Emphatic (2016- 2017) (Ignition Wrestling) ***"One Last Time" by Downstait (2016-2017) (Precision Wrestling) ***"Let it Die" by Survive Said The Prophet (Dec 30, 2016) ***'"Amazing Perfect AKA Perfect Cell Theme" by Bruce Faulconer (2017 - Current) (IWT, RWK ,Precision )(Now only used in RWK)' ***'"My Last Breath" by Evanescence (2017 - Current) (Precision Wrestling)' ***'"No Plan B" by Manafest (2017 - Current) (Ignition Wrestling)'